


Day in the Park

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe sits in the park and watches the kids</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day in the Park

Joe sat in the park and drank his coffee. It was a warm spring day and he wasn't in a big hurry to get to the bar. Children played nearby with their parents or nannies. He once thought he wanted to have kids. Back when he was young and idealistic. He lost that urge long ago although he was particularly fond of Mary and enjoyed watching her grow up and discover the world. A wayward toddler escaped his mother and crashed into him in the chase. Setting the boy on his feet, he smiled when the mother apologized for bothering him.


End file.
